Goosebumps: Night of Scares (My Version)
by maxikeeper234
Summary: This FanFic is based on the app game Goosebumps: Night of Scares. I do hope you guys like it. I am a little new to uploading stories so go easy on the reviews please. I shall post as much as possible now, so mind the misspellings and such. After I have finished I shall go back and review. Please review.
1. Prolouge

Night of Scares

A fanfiction based on the app game

Goosebumps: Night of Scares

Prologue

"Urgh" I moaned. I opened my eyes only to see nothing but darkness. I blinked rapidly till my vision sharpened and I could see again. It wasn't pitch-black in here, there was a small light flickering on the floor and walls. I turned toward the source to see that the light was emitting from a small fire place. Fire place? What was a fire place doing in my room? The next thing I noticed was that I was lying, on my back, on the floor. The carpet felt different from my carpet and smelled a bit musty. Eyes wide open, now fully awake, I scrambled to my knees. I tried to stand but my legs wobbled so violently I toppled over. I reached out blindly and caught what felt like the arm of a chair. I looked around the room, taking in every detail. There seemed to be at least 3 or 4 cushioned chairs, a lamp by the fireplace, a red oriental carpet with some weird funky design etched into it, a small table next the door, and a large mahogany desk by the back of the study in front of some books; which are highlighted by a beam of light from one bulb on the ceiling.

Those weren't the only books however, the whole room was covered wall to wall, with books. _Wow, whoever lives here must really love to read,_ I thought, gazing at the books in wonder and amazement. But how did I get here in the first place? The last thing I remember was climbing into bed, from an exhausting day from school and work. I tried remembering but when I thought back a few hours my head started throbbing. Gripping my head and gritting my teeth I tried harder to remember. Sweat broke out on my brow as I strained to remember what had happened after I went to bed.

Thunder boomed outside, making me jump, whirling to look out the window. The rain was coming down in sheets, I couldn't see anything. Lightening flashed as my eyes widened as more thunder boomed making my stomach rumble. It started storming bad when I went to bed too. Now I remember, I had woken up when the first loud BOOM of thunder made my window rattle. It jolted me out of bed. Curious I had climbed out of bed to look out the window. The storm was picking up, wind was blowing around sounding like a high-pitched whistle and the rain pelted the window pane like hail making little 'pings'. I stayed there for a while gazing outside for what felt like hours when I had heard a bone-chilling laugh that sent shivers down my spine. I turned quickly to see who had made that laugh. But before I catch a glimpse of the person, something hit the side of my head, knocking me unconscious. Frowning I glanced around the room and my gaze settled on the door out of the study. I should probably get out of here. Maybe there would be a coat or jacket somewhere downstairs near the door, like a coat rack. I could leave a note and-…." PSSST!"

I heard a voice echo. I scanned the room again only to find out that the voice was inside my head. "W-w-where are you?! Why can't I see you and where am i?!" I yelled angrily, feeling terrified. "SHHHH! Be quiet! You want the whole house to hear you?!" the voice said angrily. "Just come over towards the desk." I looked over at the big, seemingly old, desk warily. Maybe whoever is doing this is hiding underneath it? I made my way over to it, cautiously, keeping low just in case. There was no body there. I looked underneath the desk and all around; nothing. "PSSST!" I jerked my head from behind the swivel chair and stared at an old-fashioned type writer. I leaned closer to it, puzzled. Shouldn't these things belong in a museum? Suddenly it started to type… on its own! I jumped back startled, my eyes wide. Is it possessed or something? I shook my head. Nah, it's probably some sort of trick, there's no way that the type writer is typing on its own. I glanced at it again to see it still typing something out. The way it moved without anyone touching it, unnerved me.

I stole a quick glance at the door at the other end of the room. Should I make a run for it? I don't usually believe in the supernatural (ghosts, demons, etc.) but I do like a good mystery or two. My overwhelming curiosity ruled out any thought of running out the door as I stared at the drawing of what looked like to be a…. man, around his mid-forties, thick-framed glasses, and a serious look on his face. "Don't be afraid. My name is R.L. Stine." The voice said, it didn't seem to be coming from the type writer though. "I am stuck in this cursed type writer, but I can communicate with you by thought." He said answering my unasked question. I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "You expect me to believe that you are really THE R.L. Stine? The famous Goosebumps writer?" I said with sarcasm.

He didn't look anything like him. True, I never met the guy in person, but he has a pic or two of himself on the back of some of the Goosebumps books. "I know that it seems like a stretch but you have to believe me. I am R. L. Stine. If you don't believe me then that's up to you. But then your life would be in greater danger than it already is." His voice echoed in my head eerily. I just blinked at the paper of 'R. L. Stine'. I am in danger? From what or whom am I in danger from? "Listen…...you…...*cough* to… * cough cough*." The voice of 'Stine' sounded as if he was coughing and hacking in my head. "Writers block…... So… horrible. Need…. ink. Look…. drawer." he wheezed as I quickly searched for the ink cartage.

Locating it in the top right-side drawer I refilled the ink in the type writer then placed back inside and shut it closed. "Whew" he sighed in relief, "Thanks, I needed that. Now…" he began to say before he was interrupted by a few short raps on the door. Despite the thunder booming outside like a foghorn, the pounding on the door was exceptionally loud. I looked at the door wide-eyed, feeling cold at the center of my being. I don't know how, or why, but whatever was behind that door was not friendly. Again, my curiosity peaked which made me walk out from behind the desk about to head over to the door and open it to see who was there.

"QUICKLY!" 'Stine' yelled in my head causing me to wince. _If I am the only one here and the only one who can see him then why is he prone to yelling at me!?,_ I thought grounding my teeth together. "Quick! HIDE! Under the desk!" he said, sounding urgent. Not wanting him to yell at me again I spun around and quickly hid underneath the desk. There was a weird looking statue underneath in the front of the desk, so I ducked behind it, curling into a tight little ball. A few more bangs on the door, followed by another BOOM of thunder, was now making me a little freaked out. I was about to peek over the desk when I heard the door squeak open. I hunched further into a ball praying not to be seen when the small 'pit pat' of what sounded like dress shoes scuffing the floor (don't ask how I know… it's too embarrassing to explain.).

The sound was getting closer and closer. I curled even tighter to it felt like I would stay in this position permantly. But whoever it was didn't stop at the desk. I heard him (or she?) scuffle behind me, making me tense, till they came to a stop behind the chair. "Ahhh. The books. The Goosebumps. But one just won't do. This one looks like fun, always up for a scare. Ah aha haa hahaha!" A weird, creepy voice sneered from behind the chair. For some reason, it sent shivers down my spine. A few minutes later he (male due to voice) finally came out from behind the chair and ran around the other side of the desk. Fortunately, he also ran in front of me so that I can see who it was. It was a…. a…. doll?! One of those vanqulitistism dummies. He had short painted, neat brown hair. From what I can see he had on a black tux suit with a red flower on his left side of the suit's lapel, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He seemed to be around 3 ½ feet tall, up to around my waist. He doesn't seem that vicious. He seems like a push-over. Not very threatening. I was so wrapped up in trying to get a picture of that dummy in my head when I heard 'Stine' gasp in my head. "Slappy?! Released?! I... You need to capture him."

I blinked wide eyed at him. That was THE Slappy, from the Goosebumps novels? There was no way that could be him, a walking and talking puppet who causes mischief wherever he goes. I frowned thinking. If this guy knows that this puppet is Slappy then he must be R. L. Stine. I mean how many horror-thriller authors have a small creepy vacnkqulitist dummy who wants to make you his slave. "Ok. I'll help you Stine, but what can I do against a dummy? Isn't he one of the very dangerous monsters you created in your books?" I asked with a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Don't worry you can do this. I believe you. Now all you need to do is grab his book. It's near my Egyptian display to the left of my desk." I turned to see this huge Egyptian statue of some weird God in the corner of the room, off to the left of his desk. In the statue's hands was a worn-looking brown book, just like the many books in the back of the desk.

I went over to the statue and snatched the book up. I started flipping through the pages when Stine spoke, "Ok. Now that you have the book all you need to do is…" I frowned hard as I stared at the contents of the book. Something was wrong with the book. "Um, Stine? There are about three pages missing from this book." I said slowly. "What!? There are several pages missing? Damn. He must have torn a few pages out and stashed them somewhere in the house. Don't worry though. Once you find them they will instantly fuse with the book to make it whole. Once you have completed the book then you suck Slappy back into in and end his reign of terror forever." Stine exclaimed. If this was an anime I would have sweat dropped from the various ways his mood seems to keep swinging all over the place.

"There, look over by the fire place. There might be a page in here. Be careful though. I don't want that page to get damaged too badly otherwise it will never get fused with the book." I nodded at the type writer and walked over to the fire place. Sure, enough there was a page from Slappy's book wedged between the edge of the fire place and a case holding those fire pokers. I snatched it up before the page could catch on fire and placed it in the book in its rightful place. The book glowed a yellow-orange and a small _whishing_ sound before stitching itself in the book as if it had never been torn out to begin with. One down two to go.

"Now that you have got the page the other two should be somewhere in one of the rooms upstairs." Stine exclaimed sounding eager and chipper, "The door is locked so you'll have to look for the key by the bookshelf near the door, the blue books." I shook my head in disbelief as I walked over to the bookshelf next to the door, pushing aside books left and right on each shelf, trying to locate the keys. Why would he put the keys inside the bookshelf? Ok, I sort of get on where he was going with hiding the keys somewhere just in case but to hide them near the door? I would have put them somewhere like my back pocket or inside a book. Shifting aside a few books on the 3rd shelf I finally found the keys to the study.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Quickly I unlocked the door and opened it a crack. I peered out into the hall and saw Slappy standing there in the middle of the hall, his head swiveling around and around in circles. Before I could open the door further he stopped turning his head and then turned and ran into the far end room. "See you around." He cackled before shutting the door.

Did he see me? I hope he didn't, otherwise I would probably be in deep sneakers. "I don't want to alarm you but if you hear or see anything unusual, RUN." Stine hissed urgently. I nodded as I opened the door all the way and walked into the hallway.

I crept down to the first door on my left, keeping eyes and ears alert. I turned the knob slowly and pushed the door open. The light was off, but other than that, I could see well enough to know that it was a small bedroom with a beg bed with blue covers. The bureau was off against the wall next the door, the closet had those weird doors that look like they have blinds in them but you can barely see through. I peeked my head in, hoping that maybe a page might catch my eye, when suddenly I heard a loud groan.

Immediately I panicked and dove into the room and shut the door. I strained to listen to whatever made that sound. It sounded close to whatever a zombie sounds like, with all the groaning and moaning. The shuffle of feet got closer and closer to the door. I turned and looked for a hiding space. Stine had said that if I hear or see anything unusual hide. Where should I go?! The sound of shuffling feet and moaning stopped and I froze for a second, before diving underneath the bed.

I scrambled around so that I was facing the door but backed into the far corner. I heard a few knocks on the door and I titled my head curiously. Ok. If there is something; monsters, physco dummies, etc.; should they be that polite? All the weird creatures and monsters I have seen in movies or read in books have always tried to kill you, no matter what. They will bang on the door till it falls off its hinges, crash through the wall. Its like their mission to make sure they get you.

I moved slowly to poke my head out from under the bed when the door swung open suddenly. I ducked back under. The moaning was louder as the creature crept into the room slowly. It looked like a cross between a zombie, school girl, and demon, with those eyes of hers glowing slightly yellow. She swayed as she got closer to the bed. I panicked a little, thinking that maybe she spotted me diving under the bed, but she just shifted left then right searching for something or someone. She stood there for about 2 mins before giving a frustrated growl/moan then creep out of the room and shut the door behind her.

I raise my eyebrows slightly in surprise. Ooookkkaaay. She was the second 'monster' I have seen today and I must say that it's not much. I have never heard of a monster who was polite. First knocking on the door before entering or closing the door once they were done searching the room. I waited a few more seconds before cautiously crawling out from underneath the bed. Again, I peeked out the door into the hall and looked up and down seeing if the coast was clear. I sighed and slowly walked out into the hall then started walking down to the bedroom at the end to my right.

I studied the place as I walked and let me tell you, if I lived in this house, I would have gone bonkers. This house gave off good 'creepy' vibes. It would make an easy 15 on a scale from 1 to 10 for haunted houses, especially with the storm thundering outside. The walls were a musty brown and in some places, it was peeling or moldy. There were no paintings or anything on the bare walls and doors. The carpet was a dark sandy color with the occasional patches of mold in the corners. I kept expecting mice to scamper from around the corner or for that freaky Ghoul to be standing there ready to jump me. I pressed my hand over my heart to find it thumping wildly.

That's when I noticed that my breaths were coming in quick puffs and that my hands were slightly shaking. I was really scared of that Ghoul and for this whole situation to begin with. I shook my head stubbornly. No. This was nothing more than some trick or something. Sure, that typewriter said it was Stine and all, but this CAN'T be real. I don't believe this for one second that it's real. All I'm doing is collecting those stupid pages, put them back into Slappy's book and then somehow put him back into it. Once this is all over then maybe I can finally wake up from this nightmare.

The door to the last room was closed of course. I reached out to turn the knob only to stop suddenly, inches far the doorknob. I remember seeing Slappy run into this room before I entered the hall. I bit my lip and stared at the door, hands trembling hard. Ok. I admit it. That Slappy creeps me the heck out. For some reason, everytime I hear, see, or so much as think about him I shiver violently as if someone has dumped ice water down my back. My blood turns to ice in my veins and I can't think or speak. It's as if my body just shuts down in a mild panic attack. The shaking starts and then my heart starts to pound so hard that I feel like it's about to snap my ribs. I shake my head. No. It's nothing but some trick to scare me. For what reason, I don't know, but I know that once I have sucked Slappy into his book I can finally go home and relax.

Turning the doorknob, I steeled my nerves as I poked my head inside. It was the same layout as the other bedroom, only different bed spread and a medium sized chest near the window. I tiptoed in keeping a wary eye out for Slappy. Nothing happened. No hissing, moaning, or evil laughs. Nothing out of the ordinary in here. Another quick search revealed an air duct on the wall near the closet. It had little footprints leading up to the duct then inside it, as the metal casing around it was pried outward, as if something or someone was trying to get in. I sighed in relief. Slappy must have escaped into some other parts of the house while I was trapped in the other room with the Ghoul. I heard a slight flutter/rustling sound behind and I jerked back and spun around. Wheh. It was only a page from Slappy's book. It was wedged underneath the bed, a small corner of it trapped under a thick book. Quickly I snatched the page up and, as what happened before, the page fused with the book is a yellow-orange glow.

"I'm coming for YOU Stine!" I heard Slappy yell and it was all I could do not to shudder. I looked all around, including in the hall. Nowhere. Where was he? I heard him a few seconds ago, and he sounded real close. I decided to go back to the study, maybe Stine could give me more advice on Slappy, when I saw him just as I approached.

The door was open, but I was so preoccupied with the book and searching the hall that I didn't see him standing there in the middle of the study room. His head was spinning like last time, with that creepy grin plastered on his face.I tip-toed forward hoping to catch him off guard. As soon as I entered the room however he suddenly stopped spinning his head and turned to face me. "See you around." He said before he started shuffling backwards, ready to take off at any moment. What do I do? Do I just hold the book open facing him? Or do I just grab him then force him back into the book like I did with the pages? Keeping him in my sights I ran at him holding the book open. "You think you can suck me back in? You must be…..." he taunted before a yellow-orangey vortex appeared. It seemed to pull Slappy in as he grabbed helplessly at the edges of the book trying to escape its clutches. His lower half, the waist and below, were already sucked into the book. "No. No! Noooooooo!" he screamed as finally Slappy was sucked into the book fully.

I snapped the book shut and sighed with relief. Finally, this whole mess was over and now I can go home and forget this whole ordeal. I started to turn around, to put the book on the study table near the door, when suddenly there was a faint yellow glow in front of me. I peered at it trying to understand what the heck it is, when I started to feel light headed.

Dizzyingly I stumbled backwards till I ended up in my familiar position on the floor when I first woke up in this pace. _Why am I so dizzy and what the heck is that light?_ I thought as the glow seemed to be getting larger and larger. I couldn't do anything, not even lift a finger, when the glow seemed to swallow me whole, making me black out. Is this how I am going home?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What happened?" I moaned clutching my head. It was throbbing immensely. The last thing I remember was finishing Slappy's book and then sucking him back into the book. After that I saw this strange glow that seemed to envelop me and then black. I was still a little disoriented but managed to a grip on myself and look around.

Wait...I wasn't back home?! I stood facing the Goosebumps books behind Stine's desk in his study. But I thought that once I gathered all the pages, and then got Slappy back into his book where he belongs, then I can finally go home. I heard a small chuckle behind. I whirled and gasped, my eyes wide in horror. It was Slappy! Standing there smiling at me with an evil sneer on his ruined and painted face.

"What's the matter? I thought we were going to be buddies!" he cackled before running out of the study and into another room.

I groaned out loud and sat down in Stine's desk chair. Why didn't it work?! Why am I still trapped here, with Slappy loose, when I sucked him back into his book?!

"Don't panic. Don't panic." Stine assured me as I got up out of the chair.

"Best to trap him again…. Wait… There are more pages missing this time. I hope you can make your way downstairs…" His voice echoed in my head, sounding like a gong.

I picked up Slappy's book off the desk, _why didn't he grab it while my back was turned?_ and checked how many pages were missing. Last time there were only 3 pages that were missing. This time there are now 6 pages missing from his book. "Why is this still going on Stine!?" I half whispered-half snarled. "Why am I reliving this moment in your house with Slappy?! And why can't I get home!?" I was sick of this little _game_ and wish to just go to sleep in my cozy warm bed. But no. I get stuck in some creepy haunted house with some creepy puppet who wants to either make me his slave or kill me.

"I don't know. Maybe you can find some sort of clue while you collect the pages throughout the house?" Stine suggested. Even though he is only a typewriter I can imagine him shrugging and rolling his eyes. Whatever. Now I need to find the rest of those pages, fuse them with the book, and then find Slappy and imprison him. With determined steps, I walked out from behind the desk and walked out of the study. I had just passed the bathroom, before I heard a loud moaning, coming from the end of the hall. Damn! Without thinking I burst into the bathroom and shut the door. More moaning and shuffling sounds outside the door. She will be here any second! I looked for a place to hide while keeping an eye on the door in case it opened. A few quiet bangs on the door indicated that she's here. Any second she is going to throw the door open and then kill me. Without any other choice, I dove into the bathtub and hunkered down, flattening myself at the bottom, praying she does not find me. I had to tuck my legs into my chest to hide fully.

The door swung open and banged slightly against the wall, making me cringe. She moaned and groaned as I heard her sweep the bathroom. She didn't search the place furrowly, just sweep her gaze from side to side like she did in the bedroom, before stalking out of the bathroom giving an exhausted and frustrated groan. Again, she shut the door behind her. I breathed a sigh of relief as I clambered out of the tub. Thank the heavens that she is not that smart. I pressed my ear to the door listening in case she was to turn around and come back down the hallway. But due to the thunderous booming outside I couldn't hear anything. I carefully opened the door and peeked around the frame. So far so good. The coast was clear; no sight of that dummy or Ghoul anywhere.

I crept into the hall and shut the door quietly. Making my way to the bedroom down at the end I kept my eyes and ears alert for anything unusual. There was one page in the exact place where I had found it, under the bed. Ok. Now Stine had said up and downstairs, so now I can finally start to explore more of this house. Maybe I can finally find out any clues as to how I came here and why does the night repeat itself once I have captured Slappy.

Looking both ways down the hall, I tiptoed down the stairs. They were padded with carpet on the ends so that I didn't slip, but it also made that creaking noise once I descended. There seemed to be five rooms to go into. The only two I could see clearly where what looked like to be some sort of Den with a piano and more books and the other leading into the living room. Both rooms had no lights on; of course.**

I decided to venture into the living room first. Once I entered I halted in the doorway, cocking my eyebrows in surprise. What looks like a little toy robot, no smaller than a chihuahua but smaller than Slappy? WTH? "Oooh. That's the Annihilator 3000. Batteries not included. Be careful not to get caught in his red beam or else he will see you." Stine hissed. The robot was stationed on the table in the middle of the living room, scanning everything in a red light emitting from its eyes.

It doesn't seem to scan too much of the place, it seems the beam only covers a foot wide. It shouldn't be that hard to sneak past. Before I could move into the next room I heard the rustle of paper. I turned back towards the table, my eyes narrowed. Of course, God forbid, the paper would be anywhere else but on the edge of the table next to the killer robot. I snuck up behind a dark blue rocking chair, ducking when I nearly got caught in the robot's sights. It seemed a bit slow on scanning the room. So, I waited a minute or two before peeking over the top, and sure enough the beam had passed and was now over the couch.

I got out from my hiding place and quickly made my way over to the table and then snatched the paper off the table. I ran to the dining room and slid underneath the table, breathing hard. I looked back towards the living room hoping I wouldn't see the robot jump off the table and start chasing after me. No. He stayed on the table scanning the room. I sighed and looked at the page in my hand. It seemed to be in good condition, not tattered or stained. I placed the page in the book and watched as it fused. I was about to get out from under the table when I heard the Ghoul. I ducked my head back down, crawling backwards till I hit the back leg of the table. My eyes scanned the place anxiously. I put the book down beside the leg to tie my sneakers. This may not be a good hiding place so she may see me. And when she sees me then I may be forced to run. When I switched legs I heard the slight fluttering sound of paper. I turned and noticed yet another page from Slappy's book wedged underneath the leg of one of the chairs at the dining table.

Quickly I fused it with the book just as a knock come at the door. I stiffened as the glow from the book faded and I crouched low, keeping my back pressed against the back leg of the table. Damn. I really hope that she hadn't seen the glow otherwise I am royally screwed. At least from what Stine had said then in case she spotted me then I can make a run for it till I find another hiding place. I just have to make sure that I do not get caught by the killer robot in the next room and I should be fine. All she did was look back and forth in front of the table then stalked away into the living room, doing the same thing, before disappearing into the next room. _Man, this Ghoul is stupid!_ I thought as I sat up from my crouch and peeked over the edge of the table. Well, at least she left the doors leading to the kitchen open.

Double-checking for the coast to be clear I silently made my way down the hall to the kitchen. As soon as I entered I jumped startled. There was another one of those killer robots and he was placed in the middle of the kitchen island so he can scan the entire room. Damn, now not only do I need to keep an eye out for the robot's beam, but I also have to keep my ears sharp in order to listen for that Ghoul. "Keep an eye out! There maybe one or more pages hidden in here." Stine hissed and I groaned. What have I done to get sucked into this mess? All I remember is watching the growing storm outside before blacking out. I wanted answers!

I quickly ducked back out into the hall, keeping an eye out for either that Ghoul or Slappy. "Stine! What the heck is going on in your house?!" I hissed under my breath. "What?" he asked but I shook my head. "Please? Are you absolutely sure that you don't have a clue as to why I am here or how this whole mess started? I can't seem to remember much about what happened before going to bed the night before and now all of a sudden I have to go searching throughout your house for the missing pages to Slappy's book. On top of that I also have a Ghoul, two killer robots, and Slappy HIMSELF running around the house waiting to find and capture and/or kill me!" I growled my hands clenching into fists.

My vision became a bit blurry and my eyes started to sting a little. Great. I'm fifteen years old and now I'm having a tantrum like a four-year-old. I couldn't help it though. I just wanted this day to end. For good. "Just relax." Stine said calmly, "You won't get caught. You're too sneaky and light on your feet. You'll dart under cover in an instant if danger is near. With me still trapped inside this typewriter its up to you to stop Slappy once and for all. I don't know why this day has happened again after you sucked him into the book the first time or why you are here. But what I do know is that I would have never been able to accomplish this on my own. If Slappy were to roam free out into the outside world, then it will be total chaos and mass destruction. Do you really want to go home knowing that any second, or maybe even the very moment you walk out the door, that Slappy would realize that he has won and that he can go ahead and release all of the monsters from my books and set them free out to the world? How would your life be if you are constantly on the run, in hiding, knowing you could have stopped him when you had the chance." I sniffed and wiped my eyes. Did he really think that highly of me? I sighed and nodded. He's right. I'm the only person, whether be voluntary or by no other choice in the matter, who can stop Slappy's evil schemes once and for all. If this day comes around again then I will effetely lose my mind. But just like Stine said I will have to search for clues as to why this is happening in the first place.

I made my way back into the kitchen and peeked around the door jam. The robot's red beam was circling near the sink towards the opposite side of the room so I quickly ran in and checked out the cupboards above the counter. Sure enough one of the pages was inside the first cupboard on the left side. It was hidden poorly behind a box of crackers. I snatched it before the robot sees me. I crouched beside the kitchen island and looked over my shoulder. The red beam had finished scanning the sink and back end of the other side of the room and is about to scan the rest of the room. Unfortunately I am on that side.

As if it wasn't bad enough I heard a loud croaking/groaning sound, I sighed exasperated. Great! Just great. Now I have to deal with her as well too. Still half crouched I crept to the other side, past the fridge, near the sink. A knock on the door behind me made me freeze instantly. Oh God No. Acting without thinking I jumped over the counter into the sink and sank down sitting on my knees, my hands curled against my chest, and head tucked down low below the sink's edge. It was one of those deep bowl ones, so I can only hope that the Ghoul doesn't see me. A minute later I hear the door creak open. I curl tighter in a ball, my eyes squeezed shut. The moaning got louder as she started to slowly approach. I gripped myself more tightly to the point I was visibly shaking slightly from the strain. Sweat dripped down my face and down my back as the groaning stopped and I heard her shifting to and fro as if looking for me.

She then hissed in distaste then stalked out the room slamming a door behind her. I let out a breath and peeked out of my hiding place. She went through the door leading to the dining room. The other door seems to look like it goes into what looked like a parlor room with a piano. I sighed. I didn't want to go anywhere near that room. It wasn't that I was scared or anything, it was just that I know for a fact that the last page to Slappy's book is not in there so why bother going?

As I was hunkered down in the sink waiting for the Ghoul to walk out of the room I glanced down at the book in my hands. Very quietly I slipped one finger down the edge corner where the page numbers are, like when people flip papers quickly to animate whatever drawing is on them. I counted silently in my head how many pages that I have to collect only to find out that I am currently missing one page. That would be the one in the study. I'm positive that it is in the same place as was the other two pages that I found in the other bedrooms upstairs.

I crawled out of the sink, twisting my body so that my back was facing the kitchen island. Unfortunately that was the biggest mistake in the history of bad mistakes. In my hurry to get out of the room before the Ghoul came back I had completely forgotten about the killer robot scanning the room. Just as I turned around I was bathed in a red-blood light that blinded me. I blinked rapidly trying to get rid of the spots at the same time I heard a clanking sound. The sound sent a shiver down my spine. It got closer and closer, till the point where I thought whatever it was, was right on top of me. Slowly I turned to see that killer robot on the floor in front of me. Quickly I back-pedaled to the other side of the room, trying to get away from it. What the heck is it doing on the floor?! I thought it was scanning the room?! Judging by the way it stood on the floor facing me, I can determine that I have been spotted. Damn. I turned to run when I heard that awful clanking and grinding noise. Only this time the noise was more high pitched and seemed to go fast as if the robot was running. I ran towards the door leading into the dining room. I made the mistake of looking back. That killer robot, with its eyes glowing blood red, leapt at me from behind. I turned fully around to defend myself. I threw up my arms to cover my face and ended up tripping over my own feet. As I fell the robot seemed to look like it was hovering above me. Everything was going in slow motion. Its eyes glowed a blood red as it screeched at me. I blacked out. The last thing I experienced was an awful searing pain as if something were stabbing me in the heart, burning my face and arms, and hearing that creepy laugh of Slappy's echoing in my ears.

My eyes popped open in surprise. I jolted upright gasping, feeling as if I had run a marathon. I placed my right hand over my heart to feel it pounding like crazy. What the H just happened!? Did that robot kill me? I looked around hoping for my blue walls and video game posters…... only to find…... Stine's study room!? I gasped, eyes widening. I jerked upright into a sitting position. "What's the matter? I thought we were going to be buddies?!" I heard a creepy voice that sounded like Slappy's. I shuddered and turned my head to see him cackling as he ran from the room.

What is going on here?! "Don't panic!" Stine hissed in my head. I shook it quickly as I staggered to my feet. "Stine what happened? I accidently got caught in that killer robot's red beam, blacked out, and the next thing I know I wake up back here as if I went back in time or something." I asked glaring at the typewriter on top of the desk.

"I honestly don't know. It must have something to do with Slappy. At least you know that you won't die if you get caught." Stine said sheepishly while I just gaped, open-mouthed at the typewriter. And that's supposed to make me feel good!? On the one hand at least I won't die whenever I get caught by one of those 'creatures' from Stine's books. Though on the other that means I can never go home and will be forced to relive this whole asinine situation over and over again until I put Slappy inside his book. A lightbulb went off in my head as I frantically searched Slappy's book. I started praying to every deity I have ever known. If the night repeated itself does that mean, I have to go and recollect all of the pages I have already collected so far? I hope not. I really don't want to go downstairs and encounter that bloody robot again.

Ok. I sighed and closed the book. Thank God. All of the pages are accounted for. I scan the page numbers critically before ending up at the end of the book. All of them were here except for that one page, which is the last page of the entire book. I scan the room searching for it, maybe it might be in the room like that last one. There! It was wedged near the fireplace just like last time. I quickly placed the page into his book before that Ghoul could show up.

"I'm coming for you Stine!" Slappy's voice hissed too loudly for my liking. I whirled but didn't see him. I turned to look at the door to find it was still open when Slappy ran out earlier. My eyes narrowed and I felt a shiver run down my spine. There he was, standing in the middle of the hallway, his head spinning. I bet by now he knows that I have completed his book and plans to suck him back into it like before. "Remember, make sure the lights are on when you go after Slappy." Stine said sounding worried. I nodded as I crept towards the door and into the hall.

Before I could open the book though he ran down the other end of the hall cackling, "See you around." I shivered and ran after him. Up to the point when he ran into the wall… Ok. He fell back, landing on his butt and his head shook from side to side, trying to clear it. "Now! What are you waiting for!?" Stine practically yelled inside my head causing me to jump. Ok, Ok. No need to scream at me. Quickly before he can recover I opened the book and faced it towards him. Same as before there was an orangey-yellow glow and, as if like a vacuum, it started to suck Slappy inside. "No. No! Noooooooo!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Or at least I think he has lungs. Then there was a white blinding light that made me shut my eyes tight. A careening sound made me cover my ears, dropping the book in the process. I hope this time I can finally go home, I thought as everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I groaned as I staggered to my feet. Immediately I knew without a doubt that I was not in my room back home. I know that dusty aroma and that crackle of fire anywhere. Hesitantly I opened my eyes to see Stine's goosebumps manuscripts.

Great just great. I sucked Slappy back into his book for the second time and I'm still stuck here. I heard that awful cackle and turned slowly. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and shuddered at that creepy dummy. He was standing on the other side of the desk sneering at me, his green eyes staring at me as if they could slice me in half. They probably could. I wouldn't put anything past this dummy. "We're just getting started Twist. You and Stine are in for some surprises." He said while turning and running from the room. I froze, shocked, eyes widening as I watched him go.

How did he know my name? I've never met Slappy before and he acts like he known me for months. Toying with me, always teasing me as I run through this house trying to get the necessary pages in order to trap him back in his book forever.

A sharp pain in my head made me sink to my knees, clutching my head in agony. It felt like my head was about to explode. Images and flashes of stuff ran through my head; Me and Slappy sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast, Slappy pacing back and forth in front of my bed while I sat on the edge watching curiously, me laughing as my sister's pet cat got chased by our neighbor's dog, which Slappy had set loose, around the neighborhood.

I sat there panting as the pain gradually went away and I could think again. "Hey! Are you ok? What's wrong!?" I heard Stine yelling inside my head and winced. "Would you SHUT UP!" I yelled at him. It went silent, that eerily silent which is awkward and sounds loud to the ears. I slowly took a deep breath and let it out. I closed my eyes as I tried to remember why I had those flashes. Was Slappy living with me? Did we know each other for a long time or until just recently? Judging by how I reacted in most of them I was probably friends with him. But that can't be right… Can't it?

"Stine?" I said barely a whisper, "I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. I had like a brain meltdown and I needed sometime to breath. I'm ok now though." I took a long, deep, breath and let it out slowly again. "I understand Twist. I would be going bonkers if I were in your shoes. But that doesn't mean I just throw in the towel! You must be overly curious as to why all this has happened and why it happened to you." Stine replied as I stood up.

"Stine? Was it possible that Slappy could have been released from his book before all this and lived with someone for a while?" I asked timidly. I wanted to make sense of those images that ran through my head earlier. "Why yes. I released him one day to try and talk to him. I opened his book in a windowless room and had him sit either on the sofa or table to talk. I wanted to get a good understanding as to why he was acting the way he does. He used to just pull pranks on people for a good laugh. Then all of a sudden the pranks became more frequent and dangerous to the point where others got harmed."

Slappy was released before this?! But how do I fit into all this anyway? I blinked and shook my head, focusing back on Stine's story.

"One day I got a letter from this boy stating how much he loves my books and how Slappy was his favorite monster. So I decided to invite him over my house to see how Slappy would react with being smothered by one of his biggest fans. Maybe he can work Slappy over and make him happy. The boy was so happy. I gave Slappy free reign of the house so that he and the boy could get acquainted but still kept an eye on them.

"At first Slappy seemed skeptical, but went along with it because he can finally roam around than being stuck in that room. The boy was sitting in the living room when I had asked Slappy if he could go down and get my newspaper from the table. I remember seeing him freeze in the doorway, eyes wide, as he stared at the boy. I heard the boy suck in a breath and knew he was probably mimicking Slappy right now. A few minutes passed when neither one of them moved, until I heard the boy say 'Hi' to Slappy. Slappy walked into the room and I smiled when they started talking amongst themselves, getting acquainted.

"I had peeked over the edge of the doorway to see both of them laughing and actually enjoying each other's company. Slappy didn't even mind one bit when the boy had asked to hold him. He nodded yes to the boy and the kid was so happy that he practically hugged him! He cradled Slappy in his lap while they told each other stories and got to know each other more. Eventually the boy had to leave and that made Slappy unhappy and restless. The boy promised he would come back whenever he could and Slappy was so happy that he promised to be on his best behavior until the boy came back. They were inseparable.

"The boy kept coming back for about 3 years until one day he never showed up. This followed into weeks, then months, until a whole year had gone by without him showing up. There were no emails or phone calls. He just stopped coming altogether. This made Slappy very upset and angry. This in turn caused him to be very violent and aggressive to anyone who tried talking to him, including me. Eventually I had to put him back in his book because he had tried to kill me in my sleep."

I shuddered and took a breath as Stine fell silent. Am I that same boy? Was that what those flashes and the headaches trying to tell me? With a shaky breath I asked Stine, "Do you know what the boy's name was?" "I can't remember that far back… I believe his name started with a T." I shuddered so badly that I fell to the floor feeling like I was going to pass out.

"Twist! What's wrong?" Stine shouted concerned. I shook my head slightly to clear it. "I-I-I think I am that boy from your story Stine" I said barely above a whisper. He heard me and I heard him gasp in my head.

"I've been having headaches ever since I came here, out of all the monsters Slappy gives me the chills most, and just now I had a few flashbacks down memory lane I think. I saw me and Slappy eating breakfast together and of him releasing my neighbor's dog so it can chase my sister's cat."

"I remember that! I scolded both the boy and Slappy for that." Stine said, He paused and then cleared his throat. "Are you sure you are that same boy who Slappy considered a best friend back then?"

"Y-y-yeah. I believe so" I swallowed convulsively and then nodded my head slowly. But if me and Slappy were such best friends back then, why is he trying to kill me or scare me outright? Was it due to the fact that I had stopped going over Stine's house to visit him and now he is in turmoil? Stine was silent and if he was standing here, in person, then he probably would have looked at me in shock then anger. I probably deserved all of this. All of this was my fault and I was so selfish. But I have grown since then. I nodded my head and stood up, straightening my shoulders a bit. "Stine I'm sorry that I have caused all this pain and misery on you and Slappy. But I am going to fix it." I proclaimed as I made my way around his desk slowly, still a little nauseous and woozy from earlier. Plus, I don't want to encounter that Ghoul or any of the other monsters that might now be lurking about. They might try to kill me before I can talk to Slappy.

Stine had gasped so loudly and suddenly that it made me freeze and cock my head toward the typewriter. "I know your heart is in the right place but are you crazy! Slappy is on a rampage right now. The only reason he is not out in the world, causing mischief and mayhem is because we are the only ones who can stop him. Plus he may want to just be messing with us, like his own little game." Stine replied solemnly. I nodded silently thinking. I should try to get everything back to the way it was before Slappy was released and started to behave this way, releasing all these monsters. I frowned and cocked my head slightly as I heard barking coming from _the other side of the door leading_ _to the rest of the house_.

"Quick HIDE!. Don't ask, just hide!" Stine hissed in my head.

Without thinking I ran back behind the desk and crouched underneath it lowering my head. A few seconds later the door slammed open. I peeked out from under the desk to see a what looked like a werewolf. He had blue ripped shorts and torn red converse sneakers. His beady yellow eyes glowed as he sniffed the air before entering the room. I ducked my head fear coursing through my veins. With his heightened sense of smell he could probably locate me within seconds. The were-wolf ran into the room sniffing the air. He looked all around for good measure before giving a small grunt in disapproval. He turned and ran on all fours out of the room and shut the door. I sighed heavily and counted to ten silently in my head before crawling out from under Stine's desk. How or why that oversized dog didn't sense me in the room is beyond me, but at least I know that I can hide from him easy and not get spotted.

Quickly I searched the book to see how many pages are missing. There appears to be seven pages missing this time. Hopefully the rest of the pages are in the same places as last time. Then it wouldn't be such a hassle looking for them. Plus it gives me more time to actually be on the alert for Slappy and his goons. Sure enough when I walked over to the fireplace one of the pages was wedged on the side of it by one of the fire pokers. I decided to leave that one there until I can gather the other six. I went over to the door with a feeling of unease. I feel like this time is going to be tough. I gulped as I turned the knob and opened the creaky door slowly, feeling like I was about to break into hives. So far I hadn't heard the Ghoul yet so that's a good thing. I crept out of the study into the hall looking left and right for pages, monsters, anything. Who knows, maybe the pages are scattered in other places. When I swept my gaze to the right I noticed a smallish rectangle door. The first thought that came to mind was: closet, or at least a small storage room. The next second I heard the Ghoul's moaning coming from down the hall. Without thinking I opened the door and dove inside, closing it behind me. I panted a little and pressed my ear to the door trying to see if she saw or heard me and is shuffling her way down here. Not only did I hear her moaning and hissing from a little ways down but I also heard a clanking sound from behind me. It sounded like something ceramic colliding with wood. I turned expecting the worse. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. It was only a blue gnome. He came to my mid-thigh with only his pointy hat reaching my waist.

"That Lawn Gnome is stealing a page! Quick! Grab him!" Stine hissed.

The little Gnome gave a creepy short laugh, hopping a little, before turning and running away. Which I see is kind of pointless. Where else would he go when the only entrance/exit is the door behind me. I jumped at him cornering him in the back of the room. I froze for a second. How in the world am I supposed to get the page from him? Hit him? I gripped Slappy's book hard with my right hand and swung it in a wide arc down on him. He smashed instantly as soon as my book came in contact with his face. In the remains floating to the floor was one of the pages. I jumped and spun around eyes wide at the door when I heard a loud groan and thump. Damn! I nearly forgot about the Ghoul! I quickly snatched the page and, turning, dove behind a column of boxes. I ducked my head just as the door swung open. The Ghoul moaned loudly as she shuffled into the small room. I hunkered down more as I saw her through the small crack in between the boxes. Again she groaned and hissed before turning and stalking out of the room, but not before slamming the door shut. If this were some kinky Anime show then I probably would have sweat dropped at her antics. I waited a second or more incase her or that wolf would come back. All seems quiet.

I crept out from behind the boxes careful not to bump into one of the stacks causing it to crash to the floor. I made my way to the door and opened it silently. I peeked up and down the hall. Nothing. Quickly, but without making a sound, I slipped into the hallway and down to the last room on the right. One of the pages is under the bed if I remember correctly. Just as I opened the door into the bedroom I heard two noises simultaneously. One was, of course, that Ghouls moaning. The second was like one of those flute whistle thingies. It was a small brief toot but the moaning from the Ghoul was closer than I expected. Without thinking, again, I dove underneath the bed. I crawled around to see the Ghoul walk into the room moaning and hissing. Same as before she surveyed the room before giving a disgusted hiss and left the room. I breathed a sigh of relief.

The flapping of paper made my head turn slightly to the left to see one of Slappy's pages underneath a burnt book. I quickly snatched it up and placed it in Slappy's book. When the light faded, I turned to study the burnt book a little. Was this another one of Stine's manuscripts that Slappy has burned to release one of his old friends? If so then who, or what, came out of this book?"

Next thing I knew I heard that weird whistle again. I turned around trying to figure out where it was coming from. My eyes scanned left and right only to find nothing. A small honk next to me made me jump and nearly bang my head on one of the bed's legs. I turned to look on my left and more down towards the wall. There I saw the creepiest clown that I have ever seen in my life. He wore this colorful garb which was ripped and slightly blood-stained. I startled a bit and tried in vain to crawl out from under the bed. Before I could even crawl an inch, I felt a gloved hand grab my left shoulder in a firm grip. He gave out a low melodic laugh no louder than a whisper along with a small whistle at the end. In an instant, he shoved me so hard I ended up turned completely onto my back. He then crawled toward me and faster than my eyes can travel he wrapped both gloved hands around my throat! I struggled and flailed but nothing seemed to be working. He tightened his grip just as I heard the door open. While struggling for my life I didn't even realize that somehow the upper half of body was showing along with the clown's.

There was no use, no matter how much I struggled. His hands around my throat were like steel clamps. I laid there gasping for air like a fish. My head flopped back onto the dusty carpet as he squeezed ever harder. Black-spots appeared on my vision. After it seemed like he snapped my neck completely choking me to death, lightning sparked by the window casting an eerie light in the room. The last thing I saw was a small black silhouette standing just by my head, along with that of the sound of Slappy's creepy laugh echoing in my head as I sank into an oblivion of blackness. Not knowing if I may never wake up again.

I groaned, clutching my head in agony. I felt like I was hit with a cement brick or a steel bat or something. Cautiously I rubbed the back of my head. Nope. Nothing. No bumps or blood. I sighed relieved. What in the world happened? "We're just getting started Twist. You and Stine are in for some surprises." I heard from behind and I whirled to see Slappy yet again as he cackled and ran from the room. I moaned to myself as I rubbed my neck.

Now I remember. I got caught by that creepy clown and was choking me to death. I gave a low cough and winced expecting it to hurt but it didn't. Just like last time there were no marks, bruises, cuts, or anything. It was if I never got hurt at all. Before I had time to look at the book I heard barking from somewhere in the house.

"Quick HIDE! Just hide quickly!" Stine hissed and I dove underneath the desk without hesitation. I saw the Werewolf of Fever Swamp before I heard him. He seemed to be coming from downstairs and was heading down to the study. I quickly ducked my head; curling into a ball so as to not be seen. He ran into the room on all fours. He made weird gurgling and sniffing noises like what a dog makes when it's trying to catch its prey's sent. He gave off a low whine before heading back out of the room. I heard the door shut and knew it was safe.

I got out from under the desk and peered around to gather my advisory's. Same old study room and if I'm not mistaken then one of Slappy's pages would be right by the fireplace. I leaned around the desk to pear toward the fireplace and sure enough there it was, wedged between the fire pokers. I would get that later.

I cautiously made my way out of the study. I didn't hear the Ghoul so I quickly ran out into the hallway and ducked into the closet by the study and shut the door, not caring if I slammed it. The blue gnome was still there and he jumped doing a little dance before cackling and turning to crouch by the end of the room. I opened the book and checked the pages. Ok. Just like last time I still have the two pages I got before I was attacked and murdered. I shuddered involuntary and put the book away. That sounded creepy.

I heard a low moaning sound and nearly jumped out of my skin. It was that Ghoul. Despite being stuck in the house looking for the pages in Slappy's book for feels like hours or days, I would never get used to the noises the monsters make. I ran over to stack of boxes and hid behind them, all but not forgetting to smash the gnome beforehand. I wouldn't want him to alert the Ghoul that I was here. If the monsters can somehow communicate with each other.

The moaning and groaning got louder as the Ghoul was now standing just outside the door. I ducked my head as the door swung open. She sauntered into the room, moaning as she looked left and right. She gave off a frustrated growl and moan before turning around and limped out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I sighed and stood up. I made my way to the door, hand on the knob to turn it, when I suddenly froze. What if that clown was waiting for me down the hall? Would he be downstairs as well? I sure hope not. The fact that he can hide in a lot of the places where I can hide from the other monsters sounds disturbing. It's like no matter what he can still find me and kill me. A cold shiver ran down my spine at the thought of getting caught by that particular monster again. I shook my head. No. I have to do this. I can't let Slappy roam free to cause havoc all over. I opened the door and glanced into the hall wary. No sign of any monster nor any sound. Since I already grabbed the page from in the bedroom at the end of the hall I don't need to go in there anymore. I shook my head and took another look down the hall. What? At the end of the hall in front of the last bedroom there was a ladder. Cautiously I crept forward alert for any noise or movement. I stopped at the bottom of the flight of stairs and peered up through the small square opening. It looks like this leads straight up to the attic. I studied the ladder and, determining that it was safe, climbed up to the attic.

The light was on and it didn't seem to be that messy as I expected compared to the rest of the house. Before rushing in I stopped at the entryway and looked around in case that clown was up here, any good places to hide, etc. I blinked when I noticed an open chest off to my right. I peeked over to see if maybe I can hide in it when I saw a slip of paper at the bottom. It was shorter and slightly different coloring than the original pages for Slappy's manuscript so it must be for something else. But something compelled me to reach in and pick it up, like I had to look at it. I leaned over the lip of the chest and reached toward the paper with trembling fingers. Why was I scared of a little slip of paper? No. I wasn't scared. But my heart seemed to be racing a mile a minute. I scooped up the paper and turned it over so I can read it.

Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano.

Those word sent a shiver down my spine and I shuddered, dropping the paper as if it was red hot. I know those words from somewhere but I can't seem to place them. Did I hear them in some kind of horror-chick flick or something? "Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano." Stine whispered in my head. "You and I are one now." I scrambled away from the box, my heart threatening to burst out of my chest, eyes wide. Now I remember! Those were the words that would bring Slappy to life! No wonder he is running around and not asleep where he should be. "Why is this out in the open!?" Stine hissed sounding as worried as I did. "Oh. Those movers must have found it and read off the paper!" I winced when Stine yelled. "You know you can be a little quieter." I said rubbing my forehead.

Stine didn't say anything but I can feel him seething with anger towards the movers that have read the paper and worry for what Slappy might be able to do. I shook my head then finally got a good look into the room. There at the other end of the room, under a small box, was what looked like a slip of paper. I bet that is one of Slappy's pages. Before any monsters can get up here I ran over to the other end of the room and snatched up the paper. The light fading from the book, as the page fused with it, I heard chuckling behind me like one of those gnomes. Great. I turned around but then cocked my head in confusion. These were gnomes all right, but these guys had red hats instead of blue and they carried what looked like little spades, like those used in gardening. "That is not a friendly gnome. Get him before he gets you." Stine hissed as the little things cackled then ran behind the crates.

I huffed and held the book out in front of me. So basically these guys can actually kill me too? Great, just great. Just what I need. Even more monsters roaming around in this house trying to kill me. Without hesitating I ran toward the nearest gnome and smashed him with the book. Just like the blue one before him, he smashed into tiny little pieces until they disappeared into dust. I heard a laugh from behind me and whirled to see the other gnome's eyes flash and raise the spade over his head. I leaped back as he swung down the gardening tool. I swung the book in a wide arc as I lunged forward and neatly caught the other gnome in the face. Smashed into pieces then turned to dust I coughed and straightened up a bit.

OK. Now that I have the page, and made sure that those gnomes won't come after me, I made my way to the stairs leading back down into the rest of the house. As soon as I set foot on the thick carpet in the hall I heard the loud barking from the Were-Wolf from Fever Swamp. I panicked and dove into the bedroom in front of me and crawled underneath the bed. This monster was fast. If I heard him barking, then I better had to hide as quickly as I possibly can. As predicted I saw the ripped sneakers and blue jeans of the Werewolf as he stood just in the doorway sniffing the air and looking around the room. He whined a bit before turning and ran out of the room. This time he left the door open. I sighed but then stiffened and quickly scanned all around me under the bed. This was the same room where I got caught by that creepy clown.

I breathed out in relief as I saw that he was NOT underneath the bed with me. However, in my frantic search for him, I saw a flash of colors near the burrow near the door. He was over on the other side of the burrow, near the bedside table, crouched in the corner. His beady eyes were locked on me but he made no move to come after me. I wiped the sweat from my brow and crouched down further underneath the bed, getting ready to spring out from under there and make a break for the stairs leading downstairs to the rest of the house.

I silently counted to ten in my head before I ran out from under the bed into the hall. I heard a wheezy squeak behind me but I kept on running till I hit the bottom of the stairs. I blanched and took a step back on the stairs as I saw the clown walking into the living room. WTH!? I have to worry about him downstairs now and how in the world did he get down here before I did when I just saw him in the bedroom upstairs? I shook my head and rubbed my forehead. No need to try and make sense of it. Just try not to get killed.

"Let's see, there's Sad Clowns, Scary Clowns, Really Scary Clowns." Stine mused inside my head. I don't know how he is able to see anything going on in his house due to his being a typewriter. I nodded my head silently agreeing with Stine. I should avoid that clown at all times, if possible. Just then I heard a loud growl and moan from upstairs. The Ghoul! I ran/tiptoed over to the doorway leading into the living room and peeked inside. Thankfully there was no killer robot. But there is still the depressing notion that the clown is still in here. I walked quickly into the room knowing that the Ghoul is almost here.

My eyes spotted one of Slappy's pages halfway under a book on the coffee table in the middle of the room just like before. I walked over and snatched it then ran around the coffee table into the dining room. I did a baseball player's dive under the dining room table, grateful that there was no rug or anything underneath. I righted myself to see the Ghoul limp into the living room. My eyes widened a tiny bit. Not only was she in the room looking around for me, but that creepy clown was out too. He was standing in front of the sofa and doing this weird hand motion thing. He looked like he was impersonating a mime. Anyway the Ghoul searched the room before walking out with a growl back out in the other rooms. I rolled my eyes. Jeez. The monsters in this house, that Stine had created, are creepy and scary but also the stupidest things on Earth.

"Hey! I resent that! Let's see you create the creepiest monsters that fuel the world's nightmares for years!" Stine shrieked loudly in my head and I winced rubbing my temples.

"Ok, Ok. I get the point." I murmured under my breath.

I heard a small sound of paper rustling and turned to my right to see another page from Slappy's book wedged between the legs of the table and the chair. I grabbed it and placed it in the book, watching as the yellow-orangey glowed simie brightly before fading. The clown didn't so much as move while the page was fusing into the book. I looked again to see that the door leading into the small adjacent hall was open. Ok. If I run through and close the door I can quickly find a good place to hide in the kitchen before the clown or Ghoul or whoever can find me. I know for sure that the last page I need is somewhere in the kitchen. The very last page needed to complete the book was upstairs in the study. I believe I should sneak around the house collecting the pages first then head up there.

I perked my ears trying to listen to any barking or moaning or whistles. It was hard due to the rolling thunder outside. But it seemed as if I was safe for the moment so I better find that page fast. Last time I was searching for one of the pages in the book it was hidden halfway behind a box in the upper cupboard by the door to the dining room. ''''''I moved to the cupboard and opened it. I jumped back alarmed. The clown was right there! WTH!? Whatever the case he is NOT killing me again. I turned and ran to the opposite end of the kitchen where I believe the door leading down to the basement was. I hid underneath the small table next to a potted plant. I backed all the way until my back was against the wall and slightly behind the chair.

Before I hid under the table I heard a low whistle. Right where I used to be standing was that freaky clown again. He was standing and facing in the direction I was, or hoped not, and doing that weird mime thing. I silently groaned in my head. How am I going to get him away from that cupboard so I can grab the second to last page from Slappy's book? I got no choice in the matter. I shook a little as I realized that I had to crawl out of my hiding place and try to see if I can somehow trick him or get him to leave. I hesitantly crawled out from under the small table, grateful that the Ghoul and the Were-Wolf from Fever Swamp were nowhere to be found at the moment.

The clown was still doing that weird hand motion at me. I made a 'whatever' face and shrugged at him, hoping I can get him mad and follow me. I had walked close to the sink when I heard a small wheeeeoo. I looked to see that the clown was walking around the kitchen island at me. My eyes widened and I panicked, backpedaling quickly. He didn't walk any faster than the Ghoul did, in fact he was rather slow to my relief. I kept backing up until he had passed the sink completely then ran around the other side of the kitchen island. I skidded in front of the cupboard and looked to see that the page from Slappy's book was still there, wedged behind a box of crackers. I snatched the page and turned to see the clown nearly turning the corner of the kitchen island where I had been a minute ago. He was almost on top of me!

I ran towards the door past the refrigerator. I opened the door and flung myself into the hall and shut the door behind me. If I learned anything from the whole ordeal is that the monsters seem to always knock or scratch at the doors before opening them. As if they were being polite and see if anyone is in there. I closed my eyes briefly and sighed in relief when I didn't hear the small shuffling and squeaks of the clown's shoes, which meant that he must have given up for now.

I studied the hall in front of me. There were two doors on my left and right and then further down was an open doorway leading into what looked like some sort of music room. I can see the piano from here. I placed the page back into Slappy's book watching as it glowed then fuse inside. I flipped through the pages, and as expected, I was only missing the table of contents. No doubt that it's the page I left in the study.

I ran down to the music room and turned the corner that led into the small room by the front door leading to the outside world. I wonder what is going on outside. Are my parents upset and searching for me right now? Are my friends trying to contact me? When I had first woken up to this place and started searching for Slappy's pages I roamed around in my pockets for my cell phone. I found it in my side pocket of my cargo shorts, only for it to be broken nearly in half, the screen totally cracked. I guess when Slappy kidnaped me he wanted to make sure that I didn't call for help or anything. I frowned as I stood just beyond the door. My eyes teared a little. When all this mess is finally over with I wonder if I can finally go back to my normal life; going to school, hanging out with friends on the weekends, and going out to parks with my folks. Without realizing it I reached out with my right hand and placed it on the doorknob ready to turn it.

"Twist!? What are you doing!? You can't leave! Even if your able to leave then that would mean Slappy would win and then he can run around scaring people and causing mischief. No matter what you must stay here and finish him once and for all." Stine all but yelled loudly in my head causing me to wince and suck in a breath, my left hand flying to my as soon as he yelled I had already turned the knob and the door opened with a slight creak. I didn't pull it open, as soon as the door opened a tiny bit the wind from the raging thunderstorm outside blew the door open, smacking it against the wall with a loud bang.

"Tsk Tsk, Twist. I am disappointed in you." I heard an all too familiar voice behind me and I whirled my hands curled into fists. If he attacked me I was going to be ready.

Eyes wide as saucers, my face paled and my hands dropped to my sides, dangling uselessly. There was a whole army of monsters behind Slappy. Well, mostly all the ones I encountered in this messed up house. The Ghoul, Murder the Clown, the Were-Wolf from Fever Swamp, and the gnomes. They all stood behind Slappy in a semi-circle leering at me but stayed put like well trained dogs. I bet if Slappy gave the order they would attack. He acted like the leader in this horrifying and twisted game of his. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Look Slappy can we talk? I didn't remember until a few mins ago as to why you're so angry and upset. I'm really sorry I left without saying anything. But the fact was I was a little kid. I didn't know what would happen when we moved. Plus, I did search around for Stine's address but couldn't find it due to me losing the paper while getting packed up for the move. I never meant to abandon you." I pleaded hoping he would tell the other monsters to back down so we can just talk, one on one.

Slappy looked at me so coldly the room felt like it dipped to below 30 degrees. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself as Slappy took a step toward me. "You're Sorry!? Sorry isn't good enough. You left without a care in the world on what would happen to little old me. You went off and found some new friends. Well now times have changed _friend._ I am the ruler of this house now and as such you obey my rules. We aren't done playing until I say when we are and you were trying to escape! Now you must face the consequences." Slappy sneered and raised his right hand.

I stiffened and tried to brace myself as best as I could when Slappy suddenly threw his hand down. All the monsters leapt at me with startling speed I didn't have much of a chance. The gnomes tripped me causing me to fall hard on my back, then they grabbed and held my legs in place so I couldn't kick myself free. The Ghoul had both hands wrapped around my waist, long nails curling into my sides, making me wince in pain. The Were-Wolf from Fever Swamp and Murder the Clown went to hold down my arms. By 'hold down my arms' I mean the wolf grabbed my left arm with his sharp claws and bit down my wrist so I couldn't move it and Murder the Clown held down my right arm almost twisting it like a corkscrew.

I yelped and scrambled in pain, tears leaking down my cheeks. I had bit my lip when the wolf and clown pinned my arms down so now I tasted the metallic tang of blood. I could feel blood dripping and seeping out from beneath my left arm from where the wolf was biting and from my waist where the Ghoul's nails where digging deeper into me that they broke the skin. Struggle as hard as I can I could only shake my head to and fro. Instantly I felt a cold numbing throughout my entire body, completely paralyzing me from the neck down. I shut my eyes tight try to summon every ounce of strength I had left. I felt something plop on my chest and I shook a bit. I knew who was on my chest but I didn't dare meet Slappy's gaze. I was completely and utterly terrified.

"Look at me Twist." Slappy barked at me but I refused and kept my eyes shut. _Crack!_ I grimaced as I felt a wooden hand slap my head hard enough for my head to whip to one side. I tasted more blood in my mouth. "LOOK AT ME NOW!" Slappy roared making my ears ring. Almost against my will my eyes slowly opened and was forced to look at the painted wooden face inches from mine. He was straddling my chest, his hands on my shoulders, as if he was trying to wake me up or something. "This is MY game. You're the slave. Like a rat running through a maze." He sneered at me as tears kept pouring down my cheeks. That chill I felt, snaking its way through my veins and down my spine, was back and colder than before. The same cold when that robot and Murder the Clown had caught me. Which meant that I was going to die.

I looked up into Slappy's green-raged eyes. "I'm sorry!" I yelled praying that they will let off me and Slappy would just use this pain and scare as a warning to not cross him. "Tsk Tsk." Slappy said as he closed his eyes and grinned while shaking his head from side to side. "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that slave. Now we're going to play by rules or else the next time you _die_ would be even more painful than the last. The reason I keep this up, repeating the night over and over, so as to scare the living daylights out of you and Stine. Once you're petrified you would eventually be begging to be my slave. _Good Night, Twist!_ " Slappy shouted before I felt him shift on top of me and raise both hands up. He then brought them down in a chopping motion on my forehead. I had closed my eyes, on pure instinct, when he brought his arms up. In the next second I felt the wooden hands impact my forehead so hard I felt as if he were really cutting his hands through my head. As if someone had taken a bat to my head intending to crack my skull open. It hurt so badly. My head felt like it was on fire! I couldn't tell which pain was worse but now it felt as if my whole body had been dipped in gasoline and Slappy had threw a lit match on me, to cause me to ignite.

I felt wet trickling down my cheeks and roll down past my ears. Tears. My ears were ringing again and my throat was scratched and raw. It took a few seconds to realize that I was screaming bloody murder. Now I felt something wet trickling down my face past my nose, seeping over my left eye, and rolling around my head to the ground. My brain knew what it was before I could even comprehend. Blood. Blood was flowing all over down my head and face. Blearily I opened my right eye mindful of the blood. I gave a few coughs, spitting as much blood out as I can so I won't choke on it. A little bit of blood ran into my right eye coloring the world a hazy red. I could just blearily see the other monsters in the back. Slappy however stood right in front of my face, even though through a hazy red, I can still see him. His eyes glowed menacingly before he threw his head back and cackled really loud. I could feel myself already slipping as my right eye slowly shut. Then a voice rang out in my head before everything faded away, "See you in your dreams!". Even in death Slappy's laugh still haunts and chills me to the bone.

I was alive. That one thought shocked me right to the core. I sneezed and shook my head trying to clear it. I can feel myself lying on a carpeted rug and hear the cackling of a fire. I was back in Stine's office. I moaned and just let my head flop back on the floor. I didn't know why I decided it was a good idea to even open the front door. I guess I was just curious as to why no one would call the police or investigate the house. Maybe due to the raging thunderstorm outside, forcing people to remain indoors. Heck if it was storming out and I see this creepy house with what looked like monsters running around inside I sure wouldn't want to go anywhere near it. "We're just getting started Twist. You and Stine are in for some surprises." Slappy's voice filtered into my brain making me jerk into an upright position. I swiveled around to see him a few feet away in the middle of the room.

I appeared to be lying down onto the side of Stine's desk. He sneered at me with a little gleam in his eye before darting out of the room and slamming the door shut. The room was casted in an eerie darkness, the only lighting was the occasional lightning and from the fire place. I had to squint a little as I stood up trying to get my eyes used to the darkness. "Don't worry Twist. We'll stop him." Stine said reassuringly. I can imagine him patting me on the back and smiling. It seemed like everything would be ok once this is all over. I shuddered again and wrapped my arms around myself and laid back down. "Twist!?" Stine yelled and I groaned. "Stine. Please Shut up!" I said and he went silent. I didn't know if he remembered I had just _died_ painfully. Now I am back and all the memories of that violent encounter came rushing back. My body shuddered violently as if I were having a seizure or something. Despite being killed by the robot and clown those other times, the way I died from the whole army of monsters along with Slappy was just too much. The way Slappy looked at me when he brought his hands down on my head…. I shook my head trying to clear the image away. That hit felt like he really has been saving it for years, waiting for the perfect moment to execute his revenge on me and Stine. Basically like killing two birds with one stone.

I cautiously got to my feet, my knees practically knocking together. I felt like I was going to be sick. My stomach rolled uneasily and I swear my face was starting to look a little green. "There's a trash can on the left of my desk by the chair." Stine said quietly. I raced over, despite the fact that any other monster can just stroll into the study at any moment, and puked my guts out. Slappy's shrill cackle still echoed in my head from that horrible event.

Finally dry heaving, I coughed a few times before wiping my mouth with the back of my right hand. I got up again and walked over to Stine's desk and then sank down into his arm chair. I ignored the bitter taste in my mouth and just let my head flop back against the chair, closing my eyes, exhausted. "What happened?" Stine asked cautiously. I can imagine the concern he must be feeling and seen on his face and to be honest it made me feel a little better. It reminded me that I am not totally alone in the house of horrors. "Sorry I made you worry. But don't you already know what happened?" I asked not leaving from my position. "No. The last thing I remember was warning you not to open the front door and leave, then everything went blank. I do not remember the rest." I nodded and hummed. "I guess that's good. I never knew your monsters can be such quite killers." Stine was silent for a while before I heard a small gulp in the back of my head.

"I was attacked by all the monsters that were loose in the house. The Ghoul, gnomes, everyone. Even Slappy showed up. He threatened me even as I pleaded to talk things over and apologize. I was held down by all the monsters while Slappy hit me in the head, killing me." I stated in a monotone.

I turned my head slightly to look at the lamp on the desk. My face looked stretched and distorted like those fun house mirrors, but I can still see that my eyes had that eerie glazed look and I looked paler than normal. "Twist." Stine whispered and I swear I can hear the sympathy in there. I waved my hand and straightened in the chair. "It's fine. I just have to remember not to open any windows or doors to go out of the house. I just need to find the rest of Slappy's pages and suck him back into the book." I checked the book. "I'm just missing one page before I have to go after Slappy." I wiped my eyes a bit before getting up and sauntering over the fireplace where the last page is. I snatched it between two fire pokers and fused it with the book.

"I'm coming for you Stine!" Slappy's voice echoed and I jumped. No matter what I would never get used to that dummy. Even though I had loved him as a little kid and we were best friends for a while, now it just seems like he is creepier and more dangerous than before. Especially since he was the one who had killed me before while his goons held me down. If I remember correctly, he was there when I got killed by the robot and clown too. Probably smiled and cackled his little fool head off while I was burned and choked to death.

I couldn't even begin to imagine what must be going through his head right now. I shook my head of those thoughts and then sputtered over to the fireplace to pick up the last page of Slappy's book. Time to suck him back into the book. As the light faded and the page was finally fused I heard Slappy call out, "I'm coming for you Stine!", and shuddered violently. I quickly ran over to the light switch and turned the lights on in the study, having forgotten to turn them on. Stine had warned me about keeping the lights on when going after Slappy. When the lights crackled to life I sighed in relief then opened the door to the hall. There Slappy was. His head was spinning around and around as he just stood there in the middle of the hall. I growled underneath my breath. I want this game of his to be done and over with. I quickly ran into the hall. "See you around." He cackled and then ran off. I ran to keep up with him as he ran all the way till he knocked into the wall by the stairs that lead into the attic. Without hesitating I opened the book and thrusted it toward Slappy. "You think you can suck me back in? You must be…..." he said before the glow from the book cut him off and a vortex appeared.

"No No Noooooooo!" he yelled as he finally got sucked back into the book. I sighed and sank to the floor with my back against the wall. I let Slappy's book drop to the floor without a care in the world. I then laid my head back against the wall tiredly and turn slightly to the left toward the study to see a growing light. It was growing and growing seeming to swallow me. I smiled faintly and closed my eyes as the light reached me. I sank into peaceful blackness this time. _Maybe this time I can finally go home._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The scent of something old and musky assaulted my nose before I could fully wake up. "What is this? Does my room really stink this bad?" After a minute I can feel that I was currently lying face-down on the floor. It felt like carpet, the way it was a bit scratchy under my cheek. I cracked my left eye open then sat up with both eyes wide open. No. No no no no. I was in Stine's study! Back inside his house! I rotated my head around my shoulders to see the manuscripts and desk to my left. I was lying down in front of Stine's desk. I felt someone or something behind me and whirled, half crouched, ready to spring at my attacker. It was Slappy. He was a few feet away from me. He looked at me in that leering grin he always wore. "You must be cuckoo to think you can ever escape, I have all the time in the world to scare you." He snarled before turning from the room and shutting the door behind him. I moaned out loud and dropped back down on the carpet in defeat. How in the world am I supposed to stop this stupid dummy when every time I catch him and suck back into the book the night keeps repeating itself over and over!?

"Don't give up Twist! There must be something behind this madness that enables this night to replay over and over again. But hurry I can't take much more of this." Stine said and I rolled my eyes and huffed. He can't take much more of this?! What about me? I can't take another night trapped in here with these monsters lurking about. I saw one of the pages from Slappy's book near the fireplace this time on top of it, wedged underneath one of those book ends on the mantle. I shrugged and got to my feet. I always leave the page in the study last.

I cautiously sauntered over to the door when I heard clacking on the wooden floor in the hall. It sounded like a dog's nails hitting the floorboards. I should know because my German Shepard puppy, Sheriff, loves to run around and half of my house has floor boards. I blinked as I leaned to my right to flip the light stand on that's next to the fireplace. It looked like a white poodle coming out from the bathroom. "Don't stay in one place for too long otherwise Fiffy would start barking." Stine said sounding worried. "Try shutting the door in her face." I raised my eyebrows as the small poodle walked to the doorway of the study.

OK? When did he ever write about a small poodle? Did Slappy just kidnap and brainwash a dog to serve him or something? I wouldn't put anything past that dummy. All of sudden Fiffy eye's glowed yellow for a split second before she started barking hysterically. I winced and slapped my hands over my ears. Jeez this dog can bark. Next thing I knew I heard a loader bark and my face paled. Oh no. I dove beneath the table by the door and hunkered down. Fiffy had stopped barking and ran out of the room. That loud bark had belonged to the Were-Wolf from Fever Swamp.

Sure enough the Were-Wolf came running in the room, sniffing and growling, before running out of the room and shutting the door. I breathed a sigh of relief as I scrambled out from underneath table. Ok. Noted. If you see the poodle shut the door in its face otherwise it barks calling the Were-Wolf.

I reached out with my left hand to grab hold of the door knob. I blinked when I noticed that it was shaking so bad that I missed the knob. I grabbed my left with my right trying to steady it. This is no time to start being a chicken. I cannot wuss out. There seemed to be more pages left out of Slappy's book this time and if I am not mistaken then that means I can finally go look in the basement. Cautiously I creeped out into the hallway, eyes and ears on the alert. No monster in sight. Not yet by the way. I heard small laughing, like those laughs the creepy gnomes emit, and I stopped. It was coming from the closet near the study on to my right. One of the blue gnomes must have stolen another page again. I always wonder how they got those pages to begin with.

I opened the door and sure enough there was a blue gnome in there. He giggled and jumped a little as he spotted me then ran away. "That lawn gnome is stealing a page! Don't just stand there smash him!" Stine yelled as I streaked forward and smashed the gnome with the book. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I get it Stine. You don't have to keep reminding me." I stated bored. I heard a huff in the back of my head and I had an image of a child crossing his arms and pouting. I rolled my eyes again, sometimes he acts like a child.

I collected the page and fused it with the book and turned to walk back out of the room when I froze. There was a low moaning. The Ghoul! Quickly I slammed the door shut and scurried around the stacks of boxes and crouched down covering my head. I am not going to get caught by anyone or anything tonight. I am going to finish this stupid game that Slappy has me running around in. She limped into the room groaning. I rolled my eyes as I hunkered down further. Sometimes I appreciate the fact that she is slow, but now she is _slow_! I mean how long does it take to scan a small closet then walk back out? Heck I'm surprised that the Were-Wolf couldn't even sniff me out. A few minutes scanning the room and then she limped back out shutting the door. I didn't hesitate. I leaped from my hiding place and put my ear to the door.

Ok. I didn't hear anything; it's quiet. A little too quiet, except for the occasional bang of thunder. I shuddered and shook my head. No. Stop thinking like that. Ever since I had been dragged to this house and forced to play in this sick game Slappy has never really shone his painted face until I had collected all the pages from his book; it's as if he can sense when I have collected them all. I opened the door and peeked into the hall. Coast clear. I then tip-toed quickly toward the bedroom at the end of the hall to my right. There should be one of Slappy's pages underneath the bed.

I stopped by doorway, off to the side, back pressed against the wall. I felt a shiver run down my spine and my throat tightened to the point where I thought I was chocking. Last I have ever been in this room was where that creepy clown had chocked me to death. I don't want to go through that again. I edged my head around the door frame. So far so good. No sign of that clown. I held my breath as I tip-toed into the room only to freeze when I heard a wheezy whistle/buzz.

Without hesitation, I dove underneath the bed at the same time I also heard a barking from somewhere behind me. Fantastic. I heaved a small sigh as I turned around underneath the bed so that I can look out to the door. I stilled a little when I saw that the clown seemed to be crouched in the closet. Well at least I know where he is now. If my memory is correct then the next page from Slappy's book should be underneath the bed with me, probably wedged between or under something. I didn't look for it now though. My attention was riveted towards the clown in the closet, to make sure he STAYED in there, and the Were-Wolf from Fever Swamp which ran into the room growling.

I shuffled back and held my breath. But just like with the Ghoul he didn't seem to sense me, so he just let out a frustrated snarl and ran from the room slamming the door behind him. Damn, my eardrums hurt. Then that would mean I would have to be fast in order to get out before that clown can come after me. I stared long and hard at him in the closet, silently daring him to try anything, before scrambling out from under the bed and raced to the door. By the time I threw the door open I heard a low whistle. I panicked and bolted out of there. I ran up the stairs to the attic. I looked back before I reached the top only to see nothing. He didn't follow me out of the room. I guess he only stays in certain areas like some of the gnomes do.

The yellow gnome is nothing but a nuisance. All he does is laugh and run around turning the lights off in various rooms. It doesn't bother me now but if I have all the pages of Slappy's book and face the demon doll then he can easily run around in the dark and kill me because the yellow SOB. That's why Stine had said to keep the lights on when going after him. I just should make sure some of the lights are on and that the yellow gnome is smashed before collecting the last page.

I peeked over the edge into the attic to see the typical scene like last time I was up here. I even see the two red gnomes running around with their little garden spades in their tiny hands. I steadied the book in front of me like a shield and charged running toward the back of the attic. I sort of did a drop and roll in between the two gnomes and skidded to a stop by a small crate. Just as I suspected, one of Slappy's pages is stuck underneath one corner. I carefully lifted the crate and snatched the page and fused it with the book. I turned to see both gnomes yellow glowing eyes as they danced a little and laughed. I charged at them swinging my book in a large arc. In one clean swoop, I had smashed both gnomes at the same time.

Once they disintegrated and vanished and I ran to the stairs and made my way down. I froze halfway down when I heard barking. Panicking I dove back up the stairs and slid in behind some crates, lying flat on my stomach, to see the Were-Wolf from Fever Swamp standing in front of the stairway sniffing and growling. He whined a bit and ran back down to explore the rest of the house. I sighed in relief and got to my feet wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans. Thanks to my last 'death' I have been a little cautious and more creeped out of the Were-Wolf from Fever Swamp and Murder the Clown.

I jogged downstairs to the hall on the second floor to see that yellow gnome laughing and turning off the hallway light. I growled and brought my book down on his head like a hammer. Jeez these gnomes are so annoying. The only ones that can kill me were the red ones but the blue and yellow? Annoying pests.

Without stopping to catch my breath I swung around the stair edge and headed downstairs into the rest of the house. When I finally reached the landing, I skidded into the living room. As usual it was dark with only the occasional lightning to light it up. I squinted and peered around. Carefully I noticed a bit of red sticking out behind the sofa near the far windows. Murder the Clown!

I blinked then peered around again but kept Murder in my sights. One of Slappy's pages was stuck between two books on the coffee table in the middle of the room. It's always in either plain sight or someplace where I'm forced to get out of my comfort zone to grab it. Quick as a wick, whatever that is, and grabbed the page careful not to tear it. Just as I had snatched it I heard a wheezing whistle.

My eyes widened and I ran into the dining room skidding underneath the table. I huffed and looked back to see Murder the Clown standing and doing his mime imitation right in the same exact place I had just been before. I rolled my eyes and tried to steady my breathing. Looking around I noticed another of Slappy's pages under a leg of one of the chairs. Grabbing that page as well I hurried up and fused both pages into Slappy's book when suddenly a loud moan filled the air.

I skittered back until I was up against another chair. I tried to imagine myself as a mini person, so tiny that no one can see me, when the door leading to the kitchen swung open and banged against the wall.

She stood in the doorway leaning from one side to the next moaning like any other Ghoul would. I held my breath as she sauntered into the living room then walked away into other parts of the house. I stayed under the table till I couldn't hear the groans then leapt for the kitchen. I should be grateful for the Ghoul for opening the doors for me. As soon as I was through I slammed the door shut not wanting that clown to follow me, if like any of the other monsters, he would knock then enter.

I walked to the kitchen and scanned quietly. No sign of the clown magically appearing out of thin air. But last time I saw him in here for some reason, and how I will never know, he was in the cupboards. I was forced to duck underneath the table by the back door in the corner, then grab the page while running from him. Cautiously I tip-toed to the first cabinet, the ones next to the doorway, and opened it. I jumped back reflexively, but then relaxed when no clown appeared. Though I did see a page between a box of Cheez-Its and Coco Puffs. Whatever. I grabbed the page, then on pure instinct, I turned and ran underneath the table by the back door. I felt like someone or something was watching me so I had done for cover. Sure enough right where I was standing a minute ago, just like last time. I huffed. "Ok. Stine is there any way to get to your basement from the kitchen?" I whispered under my breath, keep a wary eye on clowny. "Yes. There is one in the hall right outside the kitchen doorway." I frowned. "Then there is also the door next to another one that leads to the backyard." I brightened up a little at that. I looked to my left to see the door Stine had mentioned. I took a deep breath, counted to three, then ran for the door. A high whistle sounded behind me but I ignored him as I yanked the door open and slammed it shut behind me. It was somewhat dark in the basement.

Giving a minute for my eyes to adjust to the limited light, I started down the staircase. I reached the bottom while gripping the rail for dear life. I hate being unable to see. I can only see like a few in feet in front of me. The lights were off and the only light must be coming from some furnace that is done here, judging by the crackling sound and the way it feels a bit toasty. Though with the little light I could see that there were tons of boxes stacked one on top of the other all over the place. It looked like a mini maze. Perking my ears slightly for any noise, I heard cackling and laughing. It sounded just like the laughing from those gnomes. I bet there might be a lot of the red ones down here. I better watch my back just in case. I jogged forward wary and alert for anything, the book held out in front of me like a shield. As I turned around corners left and right I found that the visibility was getting better.

I turned around a stack of boxes, marked ink and paper, to see what I had confirmed as soon as I had entered in the basement. In front of me was a giant furnace blazing fire like it was a big black dragon ready to spit it out. I winced shading away from that thought. For I all I knew the furnace can suddenly turn alive and roast me like last night's Barb B Q. A cackling laugh off to my right made me jump startled. A red gnome was hopping in place holding a little garden spade. Quickly before he can even strike, I held the book back over my left shoulder with my right arm, and threw it like a Frisbee toward the little sucker. He smashed into tiny pieces and turned to dust. Moving fast I snatched up the book, where it was lying on the floor, and hurried after that other gnome I saw that had turned the corner just as I smashed one of his buddies.

It looked like it was blue. In that case then the last page I need to find before heading upstairs to the study would be in little Blue's hands. I ran around the corner, nearly bottomed out and crashed into some boxes, and saw the blue gnome hopping there laughing before turning around and running away. However, I was taller and can easily out run these stupid little things. Within seconds I had smashed him and snatched the page and fused it into the book. Thank God. That was all the pages I need. Now the only thing I need to do would be to go back to the study and collect that last page I had left wedged in between the fire pokers then chase after Slappy and suck him back into his book for good. I prayed that this would be the very last time that I would have to endure this night. If tonight were to repeat itself, like it has done for the past three or four times, then I would seriously lose my ever lovin mind. This time, instead of running around like some chicken with its head cut off, I merely walked out of the basement. I felt like tonight would be the last night of Slappy and his minions. That everything would go back to the way it was before those movers had read that slip of paper and before I had been kidnapped by a demonic doll. As I strolled more thoroughly between boxes towards the other exit out of the basement I noticed what looked like one of those grandfather clocks.

It was an old one, its wood looking a bit moldy at the bottom as if it had never left the basement. Curious I walked over to it. Why would Stine need an old grandfather clock? I know some adults like to live it old-school but I saw dozens of on the wall clocks upstairs in every room. He shouldn't have the need to have this old thing then. I reached out with my right to brush some dust off the side of it. "STOP!" Stine yelled in my head making me jump back from it. "That' s the Cuckoo Clock of Doom. You must capture Slappy one more time, Twist! This may be our chance to catch him!" I nodded and stood a little straighter, determined. I knew about the Cuckoo Clock of Doom.

It was one of my top ten favorite of the Goosebumps series. I made my way up the stairs, ending up in the front room that leads into the living room and music room. I couldn't help but shudder violently as I glanced at the front door while racing up the stairs. Once at the top I then turned to my right to head to the study when I heard a sharp bark. Real close. I jumped and ran to the bedroom to dive underneath the bed. Unfortunately, I was a bit slow. By a hair. As soon as I was about to dive under the bed I felt something collide with my back. It felt like I was hit by a hairy cement block. I hit the floor with a loud thud, the air knocked out of me, making me gasp like a fish out of water. I felt something dank and warm against the back of my neck, like it was breathing heavily on me. Then the weight was lifted from my back.

I rolled over, giving a small groan. There was the Were-Wolf from Fever Swamp towering over me on its hind legs, its clawed paws raised in the air. As soon I laid eyes on the beast it gave a loud growl that I felt deep in my bones. I shuddered in fear and tried to scramble backwards away from it. Slappy had said my 'deaths' were supposed to be even more painful ever since that little thing with trying to leave through the front door. That was so painful that every time I remember it I had to stop and curl into a ball for a minute and just breath. I've never been so scared in my entire life. Then that would mean that I was about dog meat against a Were-Wolf. I kept moving back till I had hit the wall underneath one of the windows. The Were-Wolf continued to growl furiously at me as it crept closer and closer. After what felt like hours it stopped and crouched low to the ground, like a predator ready to spring onto prey.

A loud snarl erupted from its throat, louder than before, as it leapt from its back hunches and came at me claws out. I immediately closed my eyes, throwing my arms in front of my face and chest in a lame attempt to protect myself. I felt the Were-Wolf slam into me with enough force to crack at least a rib or two. I yelped as I heard the snap but then I really started to howl with pain (no pun intended) as his claws raked at the sides of my body, as if he were slicing me into deli strips. With each swipe came a new round of searing pain that leaves me screaming at the top of my lungs, begging for the end to be near, wishing for this to be over. All of a sudden he stopped. He no longer clawed at me or anything. Blearily I opened my eyes, blinking furiously to clear them of tears, to see the beast just sitting on top of my legs, leaning over me growling low. I glanced down to see that my body was completely ripped to shreds. I couldn't even recognize my shirt, it was totally shredded along with whatever was left of my chest.

Blood pooled underneath me and growing larger. It was sprayed all over my chest it looked as if someone had dumped a bucket of red paint on me. A crack of thunder came from outside but it sounded louder and I felt it deep within my bones. The room was alit with lightening making it as bright as day. It made the animal seem even scarier with the deep shadows on its face and the messy greasy fur. Cackling came from somewhere off to my right and I turned my head amazed that I hadn't passed out yet. I believe it was the shock and adreliene that's keeping me going. But it was fading as quickly as the blood was gushing out of me.

My vision was starting to go dark at the edges but I hung on and blinked. The figure in a clad suit with a painted face cackled next to my head while leaning against the wall as if he were enjoying the show. Slappy. "I told you, Twist. Kids these days never listen." He said as he tsked and locked his green eyes on my blue ones, gleaming. "I had promised that the next time you die it would be excruciating. You should have never opened that door to begin with. If only you had listened to _Papa_!" Slappy screeched at me. I flinched and drew my head back but it felt like it was full of cotton and weighed a hundred pounds. The darkness was starting to creep even more, and from the loss of blood, I could barely see straight. Everything went all fuzzy and bleary I couldn't even tell if Slappy was still in the room or if now I was looking at the wall.

Right before I felt like I was ready to go completely, I felt the Were-Wolf hunch over me and grip my throat with his jaws. He squeezed and suddenly drew back fast. I heard a sickning ripping sound, like tearing of flesh, and that's when my vision went completely dark as my body jolted then lay limp. All my systems were shutting down fast but slow at the same time, it was weird. I can feel myself being drained of energy and my life force like a battery. Finally, after endless and agonizing minutes my brain was finally shutting down along with my heart. It beat slower and slower. On its final beat my brain shut down like a computer. I heard a sneering laugh before I had died. Slappy had never left. Even after death he still scares me.

I groaned as I came to. Everything was a bit fuzzy and I wiped at my eyes. The haze cleared as I sat up on the carpet in Stine's study. Hesitantly I felt my throat and checked out the rest of my body.

As before all the wounds I got from the Were-Wolf were gone. It had felt so real though. It was hard to tell what was. "You must be cuckoo to think you can ever escape, I have all the time in the world to scare you." I heard Slappy behind me. I whirled, jackknifing to my feet in a semi-crouched position. If he tried anything I would be ready. He must know that I should get only one page of his book to suck him back in. But he just sneered at me, turn, and ran out of the room laughing his fool little head off. "Twist! Are you alright?" Stine hissed worriedly. I nodded and stood. "I just need the grab the last page of Slappy's book and then go after him. The last page is in this room." I said softly.

I could feel Stine try not to yell out without joyful happiness that this whole mess would finally be put to an end. I rolled my eyes as I made my way over to the fire place. The last page was tucked between two fire pokers. I snatched and watched as it glowed then fuse with Slappy's book. "I'm coming for you Stine!" Slappy yelled from somewhere in the house. I shuddered but straightened a bit, putting my shoulders back. This would be the last time for Slappy and his pals to cause any mischief. All I got to do is to suck him back into his book…. And, pray that what I have read about that clock was true.

I walked to the middle of the room and stared out into the hallway. There he was just standing in the middle next to the stairs. The light by the door of the study was off so the only light was from the fireplace. Slappy's eyes glowed when he saw me. The next thing I knew he started to run toward me. Crap! I need more light in here otherwise he would kill me! I dash back toward Stine's desk and flicked his lamp on. It casted a warm glow around me. Slappy then stopped in the doorway his head spinning around and around like a top.

Cautiously I took a step toward him holding the book in front of me like a shield. "See you around." He said as he then dashed back out into the hall. I frowned a bit but shook my head. Got to get my head back in the game. Determined I ran after him. This time I would get him. This will be the last time that I would have to go through this horror show. He ran a little bit ahead when I got close enough. I gritted my teeth as I dashed after him. Oh, come on! On of a lark I took a swipe at him but he just leapt out of the way. He's a fast and nimble little sucker when he wants to be. He ran all the way down to the end of the hall and off to the side of the stairs leading up to the attic. I didn't hesitate.

If I did, however, I bet I would be dead in a heartbeat. I swiped at him left and right with his book hoping to stun he before sucking him back inside. Again, with each swing he dodged out of the way! Damn! Stay still you little Demon! He turned and ran again this time passing me and running back toward the study. I twisted, nearly crashing into the wall on the turn, and sped back down the hall after the infernal demon. I was nearly upon him, once we had both ran into Stine's study room, when he swerved right… and ran smack into the table by the door. He bumped off it and landed on his butt with a smack, wood on wood. This time I unleashed the book on him, ten-fold.

The bright orangey glow appeared and then a vortex spiraled out of the book. Slappy's eyes widened as the vortex started to suck him back into his book. "No No Noooooooo!" Slappy screamed shrilly, clinging onto the edges of the book for dear life. Despite his best efforts however he finally got sucked back into the book. I sighed in relief and collapsed onto the floor. Finally, after all this I feel like this is it.

This time Slappy is gone for good. The light came quickly this time as if it knew that this was the last showdown between me and Slappy. I leaned back, resting against one of the arm chairs, and closed my eyes with a smile.

I opened my eyes at the sound of crackling fire. Slowly I turned, and sure enough, there was Slappy standing in the middle of room. He let out his trademark cackle and sneered at me. I backed up till I was up against the bookshelf with all the other manuscripts. Stine had reassured me that this would be the last time I would have to deal with Slappy. I couldn't help the cold shiver that throughout my entire body. "Your nothing without me _Stine_." Slappy hissed and I shuddered again.

I looked down at the type writer only to find the picture of Stine gone. I raised an eyebrow at the thing. What the-? I jumped a little when I heard someone clear their throat next to me. I turned my head to see THE R. L. Stine standing next to me. He's no longer a type-writer anymore! "In fact, we don't need you anymore." Slappy intoned. Then the weirdest thing happened. He started twitching. Or something. He stood stiff as board and flailed his arms around. His face stayed the same sneering grin but the gleam in his eyes was gone. An orange glow appeared around him and clung to him like a fine mist. I blinked hard, thinking that I saw gears and arrows like from a clock swirling around him.

My ears perked at the sound of a ding-ding noise. Was that from the Grandfather clock, The Cuckoo Clock of Doom? Was something happening to him? It? He stiffened up till he was straight like a board. Then suddenly, in a puff of orange and yellow smoke, he changed. I heard a loud POP as I blinked against the harsh light. There, laying in Slappy's place, was a thick log of wood with a few leaves attached. WTF?! "Slappy didn't even read the book!" Stine said looking triumphant. "What a dummy! The clock doesn't just repeat the day over and over again, it makes you age backwards as well." I blinked at the log as I try to reply the book about the clock in my head. Yeah that's right. I also remember watching an episode on TV about that too. Stine looked down at me and smiled. He clasped his hand on my shoulder giving it a squeeze. "It's been an honor working with you Twist." He turned and walked over to his typewriter at his desk.

Sitting down he glanced at me mischievously with a smirk. "Let's immortalize our story in my new book… We'll call it 'Night of Scares." Stine said in a dark mysterious voice and laughed at the end. I rolled my eyes at the man and shook my head. "Whatever. I just want to go home and forget that this whole mess never happened." I said turning and walking towards the door. I stopped, my hand hovering over the knob. I looked over my shoulder to see Stine beginning to type away at his new book with fever. "Um. If you ever need me just call or email me. I hope that maybe someday, if ever, that you let Slappy out once. Then maybe I can talk to him.

I still feel bad and can't help thinking that this whole mess was mine to begin with. Just letting you know." I said slowly and cautiously while placing a slip of paper on the table by the door. I didn't turn back to see Stine's face. I just kept walking out into the hall, down the stairs to the front door. I turned the door knob and opened it fully. The sun was finally out. It seemed to be around midafternoon judging by how high it was over head; how bright and hot it was outside. I guess once everything went back to normal time started to tick. I frowned with an unsettling feeling in my stomach. No doubt my parents would be furious. They would demand to know where I was.

Probably on their phones calling the police once they saw that their son was not in bed. I looked around before shrugging and going back into Stine's house and shutting the door. Maybe I can persuade him to stop typing for a minute and get me a ride home….


End file.
